


Bloody Sweet Tooth~

by Felixityy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Cannibal Reader, Cannibalism, Communication Failure, Denial of Feelings, Disabled Character, Disturbing Themes, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gen, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Reader, Insecurity, Jeff is a softie and we all know it, Jeff is bad at feelings, Jeff is so stubborn, Knives, Lack of Communication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentally unstable reader, Older reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Reader, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader has a cute younger sister, Reader has a little sister, Reader is dead as in like a zombie kind of thing, Reader is somewhat crazy, Reader is very spiteful, Reader isn't very social, Reader-Insert, Scars, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Weapons, blood obsession, intense gore, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixityy/pseuds/Felixityy
Summary: At a young age, Y/n ended up being very sick. Their behavior was strange for a child and it only got worse.Y/n ended up having many mental and physical disabilities that caused extreme concern.As they grew older, things only got worse and nothing was ever right.One year, in 2nd grade, Y/n ended up biting a kid. This started to lead to Y/n's uncanny obsession with blood.However Y/n held back and this only made things worse.They ended up starving themselves to death, however, docters cannot explain how or why Y/n still managed to live.A pale, hooded killer just so happened to stumble upon this interesting individual.What happens when they almost ended up losing it the night he made his move?
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Bloody Sweet Tooth~

Hello and welcome lovelies!   
Ah? Were you expecting to get right into it?  
No no, we have some things to cover first.  
  
 **Warning.**   
-This book contains a LOT of explicit content, such as gore, abuse, violence, etc.  
-This book may be triggering to many users, proceed with caution. (I am not responsible for breakdowns. you have been warned.)  
-This book is very descriptive, so it can give people a good mental visual.  
  
Now with that out of the way, onto other details.  
  
About the reader:  
  
-The reader is a cannibal, however, they don't actually eat people really yet. They more or less just have a blood obsession. Meat is the only thing that can satisfy.  
-The reader is very mentally and physically disabled and unstable. After "dying", the nervous system has completely shut down and pain is no longer a feeling.  
-Mental disabilities consist of ADHD, ODD(oppositional defiant disorder), Bipolar, Anxiety, Anorexia, BPD(Borderline-personality disorder), Schizotypical personality disorder, PTSD, and Schizophrenia.  
-The reader has abusive parents and has a hard school life  
-The reader has a younger sister, which the reader would protect with their very life  
-The reader isn't stupid, however, the function of the brain is odd and doesn't develop the way it should. The reader's brain kinda works like a time-to-time journal, it keeps track of things, any little things, and isn't good at keeping in big information unless it's broken down. Like for example, they would explain everything bluntly instead of in-depth. This doesn't mean the way they talk is odd, but it's certainly different. Socially, they are pretty stupid.  
-The reader has a problem with swearing, as it ended up being a habit due to their father  
-The reader isn't completely inhuman, for this fanfiction, the reader is particularly interested in music and physical activities such as hiking or running.  
-The reader is between the ages of 18-25, preferably in the early '20s as Jeff is 25/26 currently, I think.  
-The reader is insanely observant, however, due to schizophrenia, the reader has no idea what is real and what is fake sometimes.  
-The reader's skin is neutral, however, it will be fairly pale due to being "dead", so whatever your skin color, it will be unnaturally paler than that. Not white, unless you're a pale piece of shit like me.  
Other than that, most of the rest with be pretty neutral when it comes to gender and looks especially.  
  
How the disabilities affect the reader:  
  
The reader, if without all these issues, would be a normal, semi-quiet kid with just a bit of anger issues. However, due to all of the factors of their mental disabilities, things are much more complicated than that.  
ADHD: The reader is fidgety, has a lack of restraint, and has difficulty listening to others.   
  
ODD: Due to the reader growing up with spiteful parents, they have grown to be aggressive towards adults and other children, causing harsh anti-social ness, irritability, and has grown to be very loud as a coping habit, screaming at anything that they find a threat or a nuisance.   
  
Bipolar: The reader has gone through a lot of stress and trauma, thus leading to harsh mood swings with intense emotions such as anger, sadness, anxiety, or hopelessness. They end up being very risky, not taking into mind of anything they do until after they do it, and they can either be angry or guilty. Screaming or crying is a huge swing, it's one or the other, no in-between. The thoughts of the reader are racing, sometimes so overwhelming it hurts, or there are no thoughts at all.  
  
Anxiety: The reader is constantly on edge, practically anything can set them off. They often twitch, and sometimes anyone who raises their voice can cause them to go into a state of panic.  
  
Anorexia: Due to a lack of fulfilling taste in normal food, the reader doesn't eat. They often feel dizzy, dehydrated, and often feel like they're freezing. They faint when nausea or fatigue finally gets to them. The reader is very thin(thinner than your normal weight) and is short of growth. Eating too much too fast or even eating at all causes them to vomit or pass out.  
  
BPD: The reader is very hostile, impulsive, and self-isolated. Anyone other than their sister is practically a threat.  
  
Schizotypal personality disorder: The reader is very untrusting of anything, and is very hesitant. They often feel someone is secretly plotting something, and anything or anyone could be ready to do anything. This causes avoidance of anything and anyone other than their sister. In short, the reader is distrustful and paranoid.  
  
PTSD: The reader often has flashbacks of being thrown and being hit, so long objects like baseball bats, meter sticks, etc along with any form of being touched or grabbed at cause severe anxiety or aggression. The reader gets nightmares often, so insomnia grew to be an issue.   
  
Schizophrenia: The reader often finds themselves hallucinating, hearing strange voices, bumping into things thinking they weren't there, etc. They are often confused what is real and what isn't.  
  
 **(If any of this information is off, let me know. I, myself, only have experience with ADHD, ODD and Anxiety.)**


End file.
